


The Visitor

by Mayarene Rose (Paradise_of_Mary_Jane)



Series: FlashVibe Week Summer 2016 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter Crossover - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradise_of_Mary_Jane/pseuds/Mayarene%20Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ministry of Magic receives reports of strange happenings in  a certain American City. Draco is sent to investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Crossover Day! 
> 
> Draco Malfoy is literally the last character I could ever imagine writing for but... they cast Tom Felton. I had to. Let's just pretend that in the Flash universe only the hp books exist and Barry didn't fuck with the timeline but Julian Dorne still finds himself to the ccpd
> 
> Someone: *whispers*but Ann Rei wasn't drapple invented purely because of Tom Felton's intense looks towards an apple in hbp.  
> Me: Shut up. We're ignoring that.
> 
> Rating is for one little mentioned sex scene :)
> 
> Okay this is getting pretty long. Onwards!

Draco lets out a breath through his nose and tries to conceal his irritation. He’s standing in front of the Minister of Magic and it wouldn’t do to showcase how idiotic he thinks the Minister is being. But still…

“ _You want me to what?”_

So he isn’t as successful at concealing his irritation as he’d like. He thinks he has the right.

Shacklebolt doesn’t even deign to look up from the report he’s reading. If Draco were capable of doing so, he thinks he’d probably be more offended. Sadly, getting sent across the ocean has occupied all the offense he has in him.

“You’re going to America,” he says. “There have been reports of muggles tampering with magical objects.”

“Sounds fairly typical, if you ask me. Why can’t the American government deal with it?” Draco asks. “Or at least someone from the Department of Misuse of Magical Artifacts. That’s more their area, don’t you think? Definitely not a job for an Unspeakable.”

“Because we’ve let them do so for a year and a half with no results,” Shacklebolt says shortly. “Based on this report, a city had been destroyed twice because of it. Of course the second time… Never mind. It’s all in the file. And you’re getting sent there because I believe that it pertains to one of your pet projects: time travel.”

Alright, Draco can concede that is rather worrying. Time travel is rarely a good thing; muggles time travelling is just asking for trouble. He still doesn’t think it warrants a trip across the ocean, but he recognizes the look in the Minister’s eye.

“I don’t think this in my job description, minister,” Draco says.

“You’re an Unspeakable Malfoy,” Shacklebolt says. “You don’t have a job description.”

Point. Draco officially decides to give up.

“I don’t have a choice in this do I?” he says with a sigh.

“No,” Shacklebolt says.

Draco lets out another breath. Negotiate, he tells himself. He can’t avoid doing something he doesn’t want to do but he can make the situation better for himself. That’s what his father always told him to do in a tricky situation.

“Is the pretending to be a muggle negotiable?” he says. “I think I’ll be able to do more if no one there knows about me.”

“The events seem to be centered around a muggle police station and a muggle scientific facility,” Shacklebolt says. He must be reading an incredibly interesting report because he still hasn’t bothered to look up from it. “You’ll be able to gather more information if you’re amongst them. And you’ll still be able to investigate without their knowledge.”

He finally looks up to level Draco with a flat look. He hands the report to Draco who takes it with no small amount of reluctance. So much for making the situation better for himself.

“Thank you Minister,” Draco says with a pained smile. Shacklebolt doesn’t even seem to notice it, or, more likely, he does and he just doesn’t give a damn. He looks back down to the other classified reports on his desk, no doubt another terrible mission to be assigned to another unlucky bastard who thought being an Unspeakable meant wonder, mystery, and people leaving you the hell alone. Sometimes, Draco really questions his life choices.

“Dismissed Malfoy,” Shacklebolt says.

“Goodbye Minister.”

  


  


  


 

It was easy infiltrating the Muggle Police Force, all things considered, not that Draco expected anything less. Muggles never were the smartest or most observant of creatures.

“Julian Dorne,” he says, shaking the Muggle captain’s hand—Singh, he thinks his name is—and hands in his application. “I transferred from Keystone.”

The American accent is truly deplorable, making him feel like a complete idiot, but maybe not as deplorable as the situation Draco is currently in. Maybe. Still, the Minister ordered that he blend in, so that’s what he’s doing: blending in.

“Oh, right. I received the memo only last night,” Singh says. He hadn’t received any report, not in any official function of their force anyway, but he doesn’t have to know that. “Welcome to the Force Mr. Dorne. Meet your new partner: Joe West.”

He gestures to an older man. His eyes scan Draco up and down as if sizing him up. Draco raises his chin in silent challenge.

“Welcome to the Force,” Joe West says. Draco takes his hand.

“Glad to be here.”

  


  


  


Draco’s not certain if it applies to all Muggles, but the ones in Central City are appalling at keeping secrets. It’s a wonder the entire city doesn’t know about the Flash’s secret identity, honestly.

The Flash seem to be right at the center of the strange happenings in Central City. As far as Draco can tell, he may have caused a lot of it as well. It’s certainly possible, given what he knows of the CCPD’s resident CSI.

He thinks it’s just Barry Allen, though. That man is more transparent than Potter on the best of days. Cisco Ramon is better at lying, but only marginally. Draco questions, for the hundredth time, why the American magical government had been unable to take care of the problem themselves. It seems fairly straightforward from where he’s standing.

(The Wests are much better at avoiding questions about the Flash but he thinks their skill is negated by Caitlin Snow who’s a category of terrible liar all her own.)

Their penchant for talking in secluded rooms without bothering to check if anyone is within hearing range, is one of those things that makes Draco doubt their capability of keeping vital secrets. They didn’t even bother looking around, or at least talking in hushed voices. As Draco said, appalling at keeping secrets.

“So date night tonight, right?” Barry says. “Metahumans permitting, that is.”

“Man you just jinxed us now,” Cisco complains. “Now you’re gonna spend the rest of the night running around the City and I’ll be stuck in Star Labs dealing with the supervillain of the week.”

“Why?” Barry asks, teasing. “Don’t you think playing command central for the Flash romantic?”

“Dude, we do it everyday,” Cisco says. “It’s fun, but a man has to draw the line somewhere.”

Draco sighs. These people should really learn how to keep a secret identity. Or just plain common sense. Honestly.

  


  


  


Star Labs is easy to find and easier to break into. Draco doesn’t even bother congratulating himself on a job well done. He doubts it can be considered ‘well done’ when a Hogwarts first year would have probably managed the task.

What he finds inside is bloody incomprehensible.

The Flash costume is displayed right in the center of a pristine white room, like a trophy. There are also those flat objects muggles call computers scattered around, which may be the least odd thing in the room. Draco tenses when he hears a voice ringing down a corridor.

“Yeah I’m at the Cortex, waiting for you—Because I may have taken apart the TV at my apartment so it’s in pieces and I really wanted to watch Revenge of the Sith for date night—Dude, the TV here is huge and it has surround sound, what’s not to—Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing here?”

Draco turns, quick as lightning, and doesn’t even think about the Stunning Charm leaving his lips.

Cisco Ramon, scientific advisor on metahumans to the CCPD, falls to the ground with a soft thud. Draco notices all too late the odd mobile device in his hand, on a phone call with Barry Allen. Right. Voices. Probably talking with Barry Allen.

Draco’s not the kind to curse in times of frustration—his mother had drilled it into his head since he was a child that it was unbecoming of a pureblood to let his mouth move without his control—but if there was ever a time for cursing, that time is now.

  


  


  


Now Draco has two options. The more appealing option: apparate out of here before the Flash bursts into the room to find his dead boyfriend unconcious on the ground with Draco in the room.

Of course, Cisco had still seen him and will no doubt tell Barry Allen when he arrives. Then they’ll be out for his blood, thinking him to be a rogue metahuman. Draco silently curses himself for not studying memory charms as much as he should.

Second option: stay here with an unconscious Cisco Ramon, risk the wrath of the Flash, and attempt to explain his intention. It is an option grossly less appealing than the last.

As it turns out, Draco doesn’t have time to ponder on his predicament. The Flash turns out to be much faster than he’d originally thought. Must be the panic, Draco thinks. He takes one look at Cisco and turns furiously to Draco. Then his face turns confused.

“Julian?” he says. Second option it is then.

“I can explain,” he says, putting his hands in the air.

  


  


  


“So let me get this straight.” Cisco is pacing the floor, his hands on his hair. He seems to be alternating between fury at Draco for stunning him—Draco thinks it’s entirely undeserved. It’s not like it was fatal, and he revived him afterwards—and excitement. Barry is standing a little further away, also looking furious, and wary, but also oddly excited. Muggles. Bloody incomprehensible. “You have magic. Like the type with wands and Latin spells?”

“Yes,” Draco says dully. “The Minister sent me here—”

“Minister? Like a Minister of Magic?” Cisco looks like a child given a hundred Galleons and given free reign in Honeydukes. Draco narrows his eyes.

“How do you know about the Minister of Magic?” Is this common knowledge for the Muggles or something that this little band found out? Cisco opens his mouth to answer but Barry cuts him off.

“Nevermind how we know,” he says. “How did you get here?”

Draco raises an eyebrow.

“Through the front door, of course,” he says. “Really, your security is appalling. A child could have walked in here.”

“Yeah, that’s… not what I meant.” Barry places a hand on the back of his head, confused. “I mean, how are you here? Did you like, apparate or—”

“How do you know about apparition?”

“Answer the question, Malfoy,” Cisco says. Draco turns a glare towards him. These muggles don’t appear to be as stupid as he thought. Though he still has no idea how they could have managed to learn his name.

“I took a portkey, actually. The Minister sent me here to investigate supposedly magical events in this city. How do you know my name?” He demands. Cisco and Barry looks surprised.

“Your name’s Malfoy—No don’t answer that. I don’t think I want to know. More important question: supposedly magical events?”

“People with powers, a hole bursting in the sky leading to another dimension, creatures that are definitely not of this Earth suddenly turning up, the timeline being changed twice in two years.” Come to think of it, Central City seems incredibly prone to timeline changes. They’ve had three in the last twenty-five years, most places haven’t had any in the last millennium. There are more, but those seem the most immediate. Cisco and Barry have the grace to look sheepish.

“He’s talking about events that happened here,” Cisco says, turning to Barry. “Does this mean…”

“Dude, you can’t honestly believe that Draco Malfoy actually exists in this universe,” Barry says. “He has to be a breacher.”

This universe? Breacher? Draco is starting to think that maybe—maybe—he may be in way over his head.

Cisco goes to one of the screens and presses a few buttons, looking intent. Barry’s eyes keep flickering between him and Draco.

“The satellite isn’t detecting any exotic material, babe,” he says. “There aren’t any breaches from anywhere Barry. He couldn’t have come from one.”

The two of them look up at Draco and there is open wonder in their eyes.

“What?” Draco asks. Cisco laughs.

“This is like, the coolest thing to happen to us all year.”

  


  


  


They let Draco go. Draco doesn’t usually question gifts, but he’s learned not to underestimate these muggles. They’ve proven themselves to know more about Draco than is acceptable and he hasn’t exactly led a trustworthy life, so…

“Why?” he asks. Barry shrugs.

“I know you’re going to make the right choice,” he says. He’s looking right at Cisco. Cisco glares at him and grumbles something under his breath. Draco feels that he walked in on a well-worn argument.

  


  
  


  


“So do you have a thing for Hermione Granger?”

“What?”

“What about Harry Potter?”

Draco glares, not even bothering to dignify that with a response. Where do these muggles get these mad ideas?

  


  


  


He returns to the CCPD.

His mission hasn’t exactly failed, more than that, it’s gotten enormous progress. After finding out about his true identity, Barry and Cisco, then later on the other members of their little team, seems to trust him explicitly. They include him to the fold of what they fondly call ‘Team Flash’ and Draco’s willing to admit it’s rather enjoyable.

He does have to endure prying questions about his romantic life. If it were about anyone other than him, Draco might even be amused. The team seems to be on an ongoing argument whether he prefers Potter or Granger.

(Neither, he had told them. He’s perfectly happy with Astoria and he still considers Potter and Granger perfectly appalling and disgusting. This had led to a lot of grumbling and a lot of money changing hands.)

(Draco is especially fond—or disturbed—by the one time when Caitlin, in a moment of drunken eloquence, asked him if he was sexually attracted to apples. Draco had choked on his drink and the rest of the table had roared with laughter.)

  


 

 

The Team lets him observe as they deal with their day to day metahumans. Draco offered to help but they shut him down immediately.

“We don’t trust you,” Caitlin says. “No offense.”

Draco won’t admit to feeling slightly offended.

“We do trust you,” Barry says, glaring at her. “Just not at superheroing.”

“Yeah,” Cisco says, taking a lollipop out of his mouth and pointing it at Draco, much like a wand. “Just sit there and, I dunno, look pretty. You’re good at that.”

Scratch that. Draco will gladly admit to being offended.

  


  


  


Draco hasn’t forgotten he’s here on a mission. Team Flash seems capable of dealing with their everyday metahuman, but surely they’d appreciate a bit of help from the magical world? Especially on avoiding accidental timeline changes.

He mentions it to them, and apparently it’s not as welcome as he originally thought.

“No offense Draco,” Caitlin says. “But you’re government isn’t really the best example of dealing with people with deviant powers.”

“One word man,” Cisco says. “Werewolves.”

“You’ll probably end up locking them up or making bullshit laws to make lives harder for them,” Iris says. “We’re actually working on avoiding that.”

Draco suddenly feels attacked.

“That was years ago,” he complains. “They repealed the law years ago.” He doesn’t mention that he hadn’t exactly supported that move. That seems to go against the argument he wants to make.

“I think we’re still gonna pass,” Barry says. He at least has the grace to look apologetic.

  


  


  


Draco has a tendency to forget that Barry and Cisco are in a relationship. The two of them are just so effusive with everyone that it’s hard to see that there is, in fact, something special going on between them.

So when Draco walks into Cisco’s workroom, intending to ask more about this odd muggle ‘science’, and finds Barry on his knees with a pantsless Cisco, he immediately regrets all of his life choices. Especially ignoring those lessons on those damn memory charms.

  


  


  


Draco almost offers magical help again, but team Flash seems more than capable of dealing with their problems.

Zoom turns up again and Draco reconsiders this decision.

He’s just about to withdraw his wand when Cisco, of all people, steps forward. He steps forward, reaches a hand out, and pulls an imaginary thread. Zoom collapses to the ground and his body, which had previously been vibrating, falls to a standstill.

“Surprise?” Cisco says weakly, seeming more surprised at his own power than anyone else in the room. Draco sighs.

“You don’t really need our help, do you?”

The room collectively shakes its head.

Draco sighs and decides that the mission is over.

  


  


  


 

_My Dearest Minister,_

_I am writing in relation to the mission you have assigned me. After more than a year of observation, I believe, as the magical government of the United States, that the situation is best left to muggle authorities. The situation is completely unmagical in nature, born from this thing muggles like to call ‘science’ which seems to be their own compensation for their lack of magical prowess. The art is incomprehensible to us wizardkind, and our magic has a tendency of malfunctioning around their technology, so it is incredibly impractical for us to intervene. Furthermore, though it may seem otherwise, the muggles actually seem to be more than capable of handling it themselves. Or at least as capable of as I believe the Ministry would be, had they been in the same situation._

_My full report will come with my arrival. I wish you all the best, Minister._

_Yours Truly,_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Unspeakable_

  


  


  


  


  


All things considered, Draco is glad to be back. The Wizarding World is mad and terrifying, filled with madmen with no noses, but it really has nothing on Central City.

He thinks of Team Flash and how they seem to have an innate knowledge of the Wizarding World with a wonder that hasn’t been cured by living there for a few years. He never did find out how they knew so much.

He remembers Zoom, the metahumans, and the Snarts, and how the Team seems to just know the perfect way to defeat all of them. The sudden surprise of Cisco’s powers and the team’s general nonchalance at their weekly villain. Draco went to Hogwarts with Harry Potter and he doesn’t remember it being as chaotic as it had been in Central City. Draco closes his eyes, savors the familiar London air, and decides that he really does not want to know.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for making Draco sound like someone from the victorian era.
> 
> check me out on [tumblr](https://daisyetcisco.tumblr.com)!


End file.
